


Mama Bird

by SparkyArcher



Series: The Kirkwall Chronicles of Evangeline and Elia [12]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cute, Don't wake up a sleeping Hawke, F/M, Hawke Has A Twin, Pregnancy, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Elia comes home to a suspiciously quiet estate. Adorableness ensues.





	Mama Bird

The day had been eventful, Evangeline woke up sick (the third time that week), Elia had spent the whole night doing ‘Hawke business’ and was only just trudging back into the estate at 2 in the afternoon and Fenris had long since been shooed off to retrieve some fancy Orlesian pastry from the baker. That being said, Elia was still suspicious at the lack of noise in the estate when she walked through the door and became only more worried when she noticed hers and her sister’s mabari’s sitting in the foyer.  
“What are you guys doing down here?” Elia asked the dogs, earning a bark from each and a tail wag from Beast. “Shouldn’t you be keeping Evie company?” she grinned, giving both dogs a solid and caring scratch behind the ears.

Elia decided to go make sure her sister was alright, as the younger twin had been more fragile as of late and nearly died from the scene in Evangeline’s room.   
“Daaaaaw!” Elia gushed quietly, Eve had set herself up comfortably in The Nest, a blanket draped over her and a hand resting lightly on her round belly. “She’s keeping her eggs warm!” The older twin gushed, hands on her cheeks and resisting the temptation to go hug her sister.  
“Heard that.” Eve grumbled causing Elia to jump, “Going to kill you as soon as I can get up.” The pregnant woman tried to pull herself from pillows but gave up after a moment, finding herself still too groggy to do anything.   
“You just keep protecting your babies, mama bird, I’m gonna go make tea.” Elia teased before skipping out of the room and laughing at the threat shot her way.

**Author's Note:**

> DAAAAAAW! I was playing DA2 again and got sad so I needed the cutes.


End file.
